Nova Árpád
* Diplomat to the Tremere }} Nova Árpád, was the Ventrue Prince of during the Dark Ages. Biography Nova Árpád was originally recruited by the Árpád Ventrue of Hungary to exploit the rapid social and political changes in Transylvania in the 12th century. In mortal history, the Hungarians encouraged settlers from other nations to develop settlements in the lands beyond the forest. One of their staunchest allies was the , a Turkic tribe living in northeastern Transylvania. The Szeklers were eventually propped up by the Hungarians to act as the nobility – or more accurately, the overlords – of the Transylvanian serfs and peasants. Typical Cainite arrogance demands a different version of that story. By their thinking, the Szeklers were enlisted because the Hungarian Ventrue, along with their Ventrue Eastern Lord allies, wanted to control the domains of Transylvania. Nova Árpád, from her estate in Mediaș, was to help oversee this domination, and in true Cainite style, took credit where the system succeeded. By the end of the 12th century, however, Nova had been captured by a conspiracy of Transylvanian princes. Ruxandra, a Nosferatu skilled in maintaining her Mask of a Thousand Faces, replaced the Ventrue prince. As Nova was made captive, she was tortured in a labrinth beneath a black-stone church. The ruse allowed the conspirators to quickly seize power, but it was only a matter of time until the western Hungarians uncovered the depths of the Easterners’ treachery. Nova was rescued by an audacious coterie of Cainites who decided to align their fate with the destiny of the Eastern Lords. While the coterie asked for overly elaborate rewards for their actions, Nova later betrayed them. She continues to have a very haughty attitude toward younger, weaker Cainites, and she underestimates them. This may be her undoing. Arrogantly, she continued to assert her control over what remained of the Council of Ashes, but the patience of several other factions within the voivodate wore thin. Even the Ventrue begin grow tired of her failures, though Nova was too audacious to notice this. Thus, she has renewed her efforts to achieve her goal and advance her destiny but in the end things went bad and desperation has driven her to flee to Ceoris, where allies of the Eastern Lords faithfully aid clan Tremere. Although corrupt and selfish, Nova is loyal to her clan. For centuries, she had hoped to subjugate the vampiric lords of Transylvania for the needs of the Ventrue Eastern Lords. That epic scheme has failed utterly, but a few of the Transylvanian Cainites still trust her. The Ventrue and the Tremere, thus, have a common enemy: the clan Tzimisce. Nova worked as a mouthpiece for many of the Eastern Lords, diplomatically speaking on behalf of her clan. Of course, she realized that her clan now considered her expendable, for if the Tremere really wanted to destroy her free will, they could. Then again, no one north of the Carpathians trusted her anyway, so it was unlikely that she would be a useful pawn. Against the odds, she survived and finally returned to her original domain of Mediaș, working nightly with the Hungarian nobility to deliver Transylvania from the Turks. She succeeds in 1687 with the Habsburg takeover of the region. Nova actively supported closer ties between the Tremere and the Ventrue, seeing unity between the two clans as an avenue to securing complete domination of the Balkan country. She also championed the oppression brought by the Habsburg leadership, and suffered the consequences for this in the 19th century, after 200 years of brutal rule. Character Sheet From 1450 to 1500 CE |clan = Ventrue |sire = Gregor |nature = Architect |demeanor = Celebrant |generation = 7th |embrace = 1050 CE |apparent age = Early 30s |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 5, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Larceny 2, Subterfuge 3, Leadership 4 |skills = Etiquette 3, Music 2, Ride 2 |knowledges = Academics 2, Investigation 2, Law 3, Linguistics 3, Medicine 2, Politics 4, Seneschal 5 |disciplines = Auspex 3, Fortitude 2, Dominate 5, Presence 3 |backgrounds = Influence 5 (now 0), Resources 5 (now 0) |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-control 2, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 3 |willpower = 9 }} Late 19th century |clan = Ventrue |sire = Gregor |nature = Architect |demeanor = Celebrant |generation = 7th |embrace = 1050 CE |apparent age = Early 30s |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 6, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 5, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 4, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Expression 3, Grace 4, Intuition 2, Leadership 3, Subterfuge 5 |skills = Crafts 2, Etiquette 3, Performance 2, Ride 2, Stealth 1 |knowledges = Academics 3, Investigation 2, Law 3, Linguistics (French, German, Magyar, Romanian) 3, Medicine 2, Occult 1, Politics 5 |disciplines = Animalism 2, Auspex 3, Celerity 2, Dominate 6, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 3, Potence 1, Presence 5 |backgrounds = Herd 3, Influence 3, Resources 5, Status 4 |virtues = Conscience 3, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 6 }} Gallery Nova Arpad2.jpg|Nova as prisoner, from Transylvania by Night References * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters